The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of a plum-apricot hybrid (Prunus besseyi×P. armeniaca)×P. cerasifera used as a rootstock known by the varietal name ‘Aprimed’. The new variety was discovered in Barcelona, Spain in 2000 as a result of a planned breeding program. The new variety is the result of a cross between an unknown clone of (P. besseyi×P. armeniaca) (female parent, unpatented) with an unknown clone of P. cerasifera (male parent, unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a medium vigor rootstock that is well adapted to Mediterranean conditions, compatible with apricot varieties, and that has a high tolerance to poorly drained heavy soils that suffer from water logging conditions. The new variety exhibits similar good tolerance to calcareous soils, high resistance to root-knot nematodes, and resistance to several soil-borne fungi, especially Rosellinia necatrix. The genotype has medium chilling requirements and good productivity. It differs from both parents in its leaf shape and medium vigor. Further, the clone does not emit suckers (root and crown) and tolerates water logging conditions better than its plum-apricot parents. Additionally, the new variety is similar to ‘Marianna 29624’ (unpatented) (Prunus cerasifera×P. munsoniana) by exhibiting good compatibility with apricot varieties, root-knot nematode resistance, and good productivity. However, ‘Aprimed’ differs in vigor from ‘Marianna 2624’, better tolerance to iron chlorosis, and absence of suckering. The new variety has been field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘Aprimed’ from other varieties known to the breeder:                1. Medium tree size with a capacity to control vigor;        2. High tolerance to root asphyxia;        3. Better tolerance to alkaline soils than most apricot and plum rootstocks;        4. Resistance to Rosellinia necatrix (soil-borne fungus);        5. Highly resistant to root-knot nematodes (Meloidogyne spp.);        6. Does not emit root, nor crown suckers;        7. Induces a sustained production from year to year; and        8. Medium chilling requirements within the range of 600 to 800 cu.        